Jungle-Aces Slumber-Party
Jungle-Aces Slumber-Party is a fanfic dedicated to the wiki. It is a sequel to Big-Bear-Belly. Prologue ~Cape Suzette High School, mid September, 1940-something~ Oscar Vandersnoot may love his mom, but upon reaching his teens they haven't been on good-grounds recently: her paranoid maternity was starting to drive him crazy. When he was dropped off at school, he didn't say bye to her, mainly because he didn't want to. His friends have noticed he was acting quite grumpy lately, but didn't give it much thought, except for Kit. At lunchtime Oscar was sitting at a table by himself until the rest of the Jungle-Aces join him. "Hey Oscar" Sam greets happily, "hey" Oscar replies rather dully, much to their dismay, "okay dude, what's wrong?" Ernie pestered, Oscar sighs, "well, my mom is getting all over my case like usual, and I hate it" he whines, "that was actually my first guess" Felix notes, "come on, haven't you ever found your parents were being pests?" Oscar asks them and they all nod, except for Kit and Rey of course since they've spent a large portion of their lives parentless, "well, my mom can be a little annoying, especially when I was thinking about this girl I met" Ernie admitted, the others chuckle, knowing what he meant, Bert Felix and Sam were reprimanded for that as well, "hey Oscar I know your mother can be annoying, but it's better than not having one at all" Kit says, praying Oscar wouldn't do anything stupid like runaway and live on the streets, "easy for you to say Kit, you and Rey didn't have to worry about being grounded and all that for a few years" Oscar reminds, to him orphans were lucky. When school ended Oscar's mom was already waiting in her limousine and waving Oscar over, much to his annoyance. Kit tries again to get him to not take having her at all for granted. "Oscar, you shouldn't take all the parental-care she gave you for granted" he advised, "sure mister independent, maybe we should've adopted you, I'll bet you'd runaway and move to the streets in three seconds" Oscar retorts making their friends laugh, though Kit got a little mad, "you should be happy: I only got to have parents from birth 'til I turned three, I never even got to know them, how would you feel if your mom suddenly died?" he lectured causing everyone to shut up, Oscar honestly had nothing to say about that, "I...I..." he stammered, Kit though didn't bother to wait for an answer and heads home with Rey, while Oscar just stood there feeling conflicted: half of him would be happy to not have his mom anymore, at least temporarily, but the other half thought Kit was right; losing a parent was almost never a happy thing, and Oscar certainly does love his mom, no matter how annoying she is. He just wished he could have one day away from her is all. He sighs and walks off to the limo, waving bye to his friends, who look on with pitying-faces. When Kit and Rey arrive home they see the adults were loading the Sea Duck with a shipment. "Hey kids" Rebecca greets, "what do we got?" Rey wonders, "just some tools for Amicalola" Baloo answers, he was still a bit super-fat from the eating-contest a few days ago, but thankfully it was diminishing despite his gluttony, "alright" Kit says and moves to join in, but Rebecca stops him, "hold on there young-man, homework comes first" she advised sternly, Kit couldn't help feeling some resentment at the order: he never liked being bossed by an adult, mostly because he had been ingrained with a free-will to do whatever he wanted for a long time: he doesn't remember being disciplined whatsoever by his late-parents, and frankly he preferred it like that. Rebecca seems to pick up on the hostility toward her command and it gave her goosebumps, "Kit look, I know I'm not your mother and can't exactly tell you what to do, but I'm only being the responsible parent you wanted" she explains, "I said I wanted parents at all, not for them to be responsible" Kit clarified softening, then sighs, "it's just, I was allowed to do whatever I wanted for so long, I'm not used to parental-discipline like being grounded and all that, I've never experienced it, and it's just hard for me to fallow your orders and deal with it" he adds, Baloo Riven and Wildcat even stopped loading the shipment when they heard the teenage-bear say those words, "didn't the caretakers at your orphanage ever reprimand you at all?" Rebecca asks, Kit shook his head, "no, they never did, mostly because I never gave them a reason to, even the air-pirates didn't do that to me, well their punishments weren't exactly in the parental-sense to be accurate, but it's the reason why I never take your commands lightly and get ticked off" Kit answered, that was why he snapped at Baloo during their clash over Daring-Dan-Dawson (though in that case Baloo was the one in the right), he felt like a slave whenever an adult tried to boss him into doing something he doesn't want to do, "I'm sorry Kit, but I'm not trying to enslave you, I'm just trying to look out for you, that's every parent's job, it's mine and Baloo's for you, and yours for Ramon, you're a father now, and soon you'll be forced to do the same thing" Rebecca replies, "I know" Kit murmurs and heads inside the shack to do his homework. Sure he didn't want to, but Rebecca's right: if he wanted to be a good father to Ramon, then he'll have to mature it up a bit, more than he already is. If only he could get Oscar to see that. Stay tuned for Jungle-Aces Slumber-Party, Chapter one Characters *Kit Cloudkicker *Baloo *Rebecca Cunningham *Molly Cunningham *the Jungle-Aces *Mrs. Vandersnoot *Rey Eon the Eoraptor *Riven Plesio the Plesiosaurus *Ramón Grizzle the Bearcub *Wildcat *O'Roarke and more... Gallery Category:Fan fiction Category:Fanon for the talespin series